Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': Likely 1950s *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': NBC (1956-1961), Hanna-Barbera (1961-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': August 24, 1956 *'First heard': "Outcast Marbles" (a Gumby episode) *'Area served': Worldwide It was mainly used for when someone bounces around or an object bounces like a ball, generally used for a comedic effect, but can oddly enough be used as a hit sound as well. Its earliest usage is in "Outcast Marbles", a Gumby episode from 1956, and later would find its way into the TV Spots library, first used in the Popeye cartoon "When There's a Will" in 1960. It would later find its way into Hanna-Barbera's sound library, and its earliest usage by them was The Flintstones episode "The Picnic", first broadcast on December 15, 1961, and would be used in some of their cartoons before the sound made its way to other studios like Disney, Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures. It is often used in modern media today. This sound was originally part of Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 01, as heard on the Universal Studios Sound Effects Library. A looped version of this sound effect can be found on Classic TV Sound Effects Library, called Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOUNCE - CONTINUOUS SPRINGING BOUNCE. There are also a high pitched version of this sound called H-B BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LITTLE BOING and a very high pitched one called H-B BOING, CARTOON - LITTLE BOING, which cannot be found on the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Similar Variations *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING *H-B BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LITTLE BOING (High pitched version) *H-B BOING, CARTOON - LITTLE BOING (Very high pitched version) *Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 Used In TV Shows *101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Poison Ivy.") *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "Fun!', "Spit Soup", and "Inside Out".) *Abby Hatcher (Heard once in "Afraid of Cats".) *The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in the outro.) *The All New Popeye Hour (Heard once in the "Popeye's Treasure Hunt" intro.) *The Adventures of Carlos Caterpillar (Heard once in "Buggy Breakup".) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard twice in "My Big Fat Spy Wedding"; once in "The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators".) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in the intro.) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Adventures in Wonderland (Heard once in "A Change of Heart".) *Allegra's Window (Heard once in "Fun House".) *America's Funniest Home Videos *Animal Atlas (Heard once in the intro.) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard once in "One Hundred".) *The Archie Show *Around the World in 80 Days (1972-1973) (Heard once in "Don't Jump to Conclusions.") *Arthur *Avatar: The Last Airbender *The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "The Boogeyman".) *Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in the song "The Looney Riddle" and in "Take Us Out to the Ball Game".) *The Backyardigans (Heard often in "Mission to Mars" for the Boinga Alien.) *Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Try It, You'll Like It!" and "You Are Special".) *Batman: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Harlequinade".) *Beakman's World *Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Ice-Cream Celebrity Chef" and "Blinga Stinga".) *Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "What's the Story?".) *The Berenstain Bears Show *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (Heard once in "Magicians".) *Between the Lions (Heard in a wide variety of segments.) *Big City Greens (Heard once in "Mama Bird" mixed with Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003) *Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Tests".) *Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Bones & Muscles" and "Pressure".) *Blue's Clues (Only heard in the Nick Jr. logo in mid-1999-2004 airings.) *Blue's Room (Heard in the Nick Jr. logo.) *Bobby's World (Heard once in "Me and Roger" and "No Sale".) *Bonkers (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers".) *Boohbah *Brum (2001-2002 series) *Brum and Friends *Breadwinners (Heard once in "Frog Day Afternoon".) *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "The Spring Chicken is Coming!".) *Camp Lazlo (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Captain Seasalt and the ABC Pirates (Heard once in "A Kickin' Adventure on "K" Island.") *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (Heard once in "Twinklet".) *CatDog (Heard once in the intro.) *CB Bears (Heard once in "The Doomsday Mine".) *The Chica Show (This sound is heard in multiple episodes.) *Cleo & Cuquin (Heard once in a sped-up pitch in the intro.) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "Mac's Secret Dog Club".) *Clue Club (Heard once in "One of Our Elephants is Missing!".) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "Good Times, Bat Times".) *Chowder (Heard once in "The Flying Flinger Lingons" and "Chowder's Babysitter".) *Cow and Chicken *Dino Babies *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard various times in "Calm for Storytime".) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Heard once in "Fur-Out Furlough" and "Medal Muddle".) *The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (Heard once in "Butt I'm a Cheerleader".) *Dexter's Laboratory (Heard often in "Topped Off".) *Disney's House of Mouse *Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Super Silly Fiesta!" and in the Nick Jr. in 2000-2007 airings.) *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Dragon Tales (Heard once in a low pitch in "Not Seperated at Birth", "Up, Up, and Away", "Under the Weather", and "To Do or Not to Do"; once in a normal pitch in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle".) *Doodlez (Heard once in "Genesis".) *Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Halloween Adventure", "Doug's Treasure Hunt", "Doug, Way Out West", and "The Big Switch".) *Doc McStuffins *DuckTales *Elmo's World (Mostly used when the door opens, and sometimes when the door closes, especially in the first 2 seasons of the show.) *El Perro y El Gato (Heard once in "Submarine/Submarino".) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "The Lost Kids.") *Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in a wide variety of episodes.) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "The Frosty Bus", "Bubble Trouble" and "Attack of the Clones".) *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "The Grass is Greener".) *Fish Hooks *The Flintstone Comedy Show (Heard once in "R.V. Fever".) *The Flintstones (Heard once in "The Picnic".) *The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Rubble Without a Cause".) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "Store Wars", "Mac Daddy", and "My So-Called Wife".) *Fraggle Rock *Gadget and the Gadgetinis *Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Grabbity", "The Bunny Rabbits is Coming", and "Sit on It".) *GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Tickets, Please".) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "Jeffy's Web".) *Groovie Goolies *Gumby (Heard once in "Outcast Marbles".) *Hamtaro *Happy Days (Heard once in one episode.) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (Heard once in "Aladdin".) *Harvey Girls Forever! *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Heathcliff (Heard once in the intro and in "Heathcliff's Middle Name" and "Revenge of the Kitty.") *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Eggs".) *Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Mystery at Kip's House", "Eubie's Pink Dots", "Two Bees or Not Two Bees", and "Say Cheese!".) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Save the Farm".) *Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Longest Monday".) *Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Drawing Badge".) *I Am Weasel (Heard once in "I.R, in Wrong".) *iCarly (Heard once in "iBust a Thief".) *Inch High, Private Eye (Heard once in "You Oughta Be in Pictures".) *Inspector Gadget (Heard once in "Basic Training" and "Down on the Farm", heard twice in "Art Heist" and "Did You Myth Me!", and heard various times in "Coo-Coo Clock Caper".) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Heard once in "The Never Bloom!".) *The Jetsons (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot".) *The Jim Henson Hour (Heard once in "Fitness".) *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Bravo Dooby Doo", "The Hunk at the End of This Cartoon", and "Johnny Makeover".) *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Sonic Johnny" and "Johnny on the Clock".) *Jollywobbles (Heard once in "Wildlife Park Safari Adventure".) *Julius Jr. (Heard once in "Star Games".) *Jungle Cubs (Heard once in "The Ape Who Would Be King".) *Kipper (Heard once in "Tiger's Joke Box".) *Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea".) *Laff-A-Lympics (Heard once in "The Swiss Alps and Tokyo".) *Lalaloopsy *Lazytown (Heard once in a high pitch in "Dear Diary"; once in a normal pitch in "Dear Diary", "Miss Roberta", "Friends Forever", "Sportacus Saves the Toys" and "Time to Learn".) *Let's Go Luna! (Heard once in "Hoopin' Hopper".) *The Littles (Heard once in "The Little Babysitters" and "When Irish Eyes are Smiling".) *Little Bear (Heard in the Nick Jr. logo in 2001-2003 airings.) *Little Bill (Heard in the Nick Jr. logo.) *The Little Mermaid: The Series (Heard once in "Metal Fish".) *Lizzie McGuire (Heard once in "I Do, I Don't".) *The Loud House *Madeline (1993 TV Series) (Heard three times in the intro.) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard often in "The Missing Sweater".) *The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "Going Batty" and "Cold Feet".) *Marsupilami *The Mask: Animated Series (Heard once in "Baby's Wild Ride".) *Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby Flies a Kite" and "Max Whistles".) *Maya & Miguel (Heard once in "The Slump".) *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Gasp!".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Goofy's Petting Zoo".) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Milo Murphy's Law (Heard once in "Look at This Ship".) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Heard once in "I'll Fly Away".) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "The Sofa") *Mr. Bogus (Heard once in "Meet Mr. Bogus".) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Fly South".) *Mopatop's Shop *My Favorite Martians *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Animal Testing", "Lyon of Scrimmage" and "Disregarding Henry".) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The New Three Stooges (Heard once in "Thimk or Thwim.") *The Oddball Couple *Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Wild Wild West with Shane".) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Fame & Glory".) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "You're Level 100" and "Final Exams".) *Ooglies (Heard in a Stunt Tomato segment from the series premiere.) *Oswald (Heard in the Nick Jr. logo.) *Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Mascot".) *Owlegories (Heard once in "The Gift & The Star".) *Pappyland (Heard twice in "First Things First for Binky".) *PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save a Robo-Saurus" and "Pups Save a Dragon".) *Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Mr. Bob Goes to Washington".) *Peppa Pig (Heard once in "George's Birthday".) *Phil of the Future (Heard several times in "Corner Pocket".) *Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Pink Pink Pink".) *Pink Panther and Sons (Heard once in "Wild West", "Pink Gardener", and "House Painter".) *PJ Masks *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (Heard once in "Presenting Baby Plas".) *Play with Me, Sesame (Heard once in a segment where Grover dances to square-dance.) *Polly Pocket (Heard once in "Tiny Power: Part 2".) *The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Neighbor Hood" and "Keen on Keane".) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Neighbor Hood".) *The Proud Family (Heard in a high pitch in "Camping Trip" and heard once in a normal pitch in "Culture Shock".) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "In the Army".) *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (Heard once in "Naked Beach Frenzy".) *Robot Chicken (Heard once in the Powerpuff Girls parody "The Perfect Little Girls Who Flip the F*** Out".) *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life (This sound is heard in most episodes, especially in "Fly Burgers".) *Rolie Polie Olie (Sometimes played normally and repeated over in fast speed.) *Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Tubb the Pirate".) *Rugrats (Heard once in "Candy Bar Creep Show".) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Heard once in "Sick Day".) *Saturday Supercade *Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "A Clean Sweep".) *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Heard once in "Pebbles' Pet Shop of Terrible Terrors.") *The Scooby-Doo Show (Heard once in "From Bad to Curse.") *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "Nowhere to Hyde".) *Sesame Street (Heard once in the "G for Goat" and "Push" cartoons, several times in the "Magical Herman" cartoon and 28 times in the song M is for Monster, in numerous pitches) *Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in a newer intro.) *Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Sticker Chart.") *The Simpsons (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments or when a character bounces off something.) *Sitting Ducks *Space Goofs *Spliced (A computerized version of this is heard once in "Two-Arms Joe.") *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "My Pretty Seahorse", "Pranks a Lot", "Sponge-Cano", and in newer episodes from the newer seasons.) *SportsCenter (Heard twice during the "Not Top 10" skit sponsored by Geico.) *Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Speechless".) *Supah Ninjas *Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in "Rock TV" and "The Yoshi Shuffle".) *Supernanny (Heard once in "Young Family".) *Team Umizoomi *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Heard once in "SuperQuest.") *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Teletubbies *Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party".) *Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch" and "Tanzania Zany".) *ToddWorld (Heard once in "No Place Like Home" and "The Art of Change".) *The Tofus *The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Belly Achin'" and "Tom and Jerry-Geddon.") *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) (Heard once in "The Ski Bunny".) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (Heard twice in "Pied Piper Puss" and "Invasion of the Mouse Snatchers"; often in "The Puppy Sitter".) *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "Dog Day Afternoon", "Mess Hall Mouser", "Prehistoric Pals" and "Fraidy Cat".) *Top Cat (Heard once in "The Maharajah of Pookajee".) *Tweenies *Underground Ernie (Heard once in the intro.) *Unfabulous *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House *Wacky Races (Heard once in "Mish Mash Missouri Dash".) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard once in "Cat-Scratch Fever".) *Wake, Rattle, and Roll (Heard once in the intro.) *Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Rager".) *Wayside (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *What About Mimi? (Heard once in "A Star Isn't Born", "A New Leaf", and "My Fair Brocky"; twice in "High Noon".) *What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Gramps", "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: Out and About", "Blammo the Clown", "Zoonatiks in Home Sweet Home", and "Dino: The Great Egg-Scape".) *What-a-Mess (Heard once in "Santa What-a-Mess".) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in "It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine" during the chase scene.) *The Wiggles (Heard once in the 1999 outro, and in the episode "Travel".) *Wild Kratts (Heard once in "Lemur Legs".) *Wonder Showzen (Heard once in "Space.") *The Woody Woodpecker Show (Heard in the 1987 intro.) *WordWorld (Heard once in "Chef Sheep" and "The Lost Letter L".) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard occasionally; it was also heard along with Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE in the episode "Wubbzy in the Woods".) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (Heard once in "There is Nothing to Fear in Here".) *Xena: Warrior Princess (Heard once in "A Solstice Carol" and "Many Happy Returns".) *The Years House *Yo Gabba Gabba! (Heard once in "Family".) *Yo Yogi! *The Yogi Bear Show *Yin Yang Yo *Zigby (Heard once in "Zigby's Racing Car".) TV Specials *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) *Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980) *Cartoon All-Star to the Rescue (1990) *The Cricket in Times Square (1973) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) *Elmo's World: The Street We Live On (2004) *Fat Albert's Easter Special (1982) *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) *A Garfield Christmas (1987) *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *Raggedy Ann and Andy in the Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) Movies *A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) (Heard once, mixed with Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK and Sound Ideas, MAGIC - HALO MATERIALIZE, SHORT) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard as The Turbo Toilet 2000 plays a game of paddleball with Captain Underpants stuck on it preceded by Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SMALL BOING.) *Cool World (1992) *Don't Look Under The Bed (1999) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Fred Claus (2007) *Hexley The Platypus (1993) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *K-9000 (1991) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) (Heard as DJ knocks one of Yosemite Sam's henchmen's nose.) *The Lorax (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Heard as a monster truck crashes into the curb.) *The Mask (1994) (Heard as The Mask bounces out of the window after Mrs. Peeman attempts to shoot him.) *Monkeybone (2001) *National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Robocop (1987) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) *Scooby-Doo! And Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) (Heard as a spring launches a sheep into the air.) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Heard as SpongeBob and Patrick land onto the seaweed branch followed by Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG and Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG.) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) *UglyDolls (2019) *The Wild (2006) *Wizards (1977) *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) Shorts *Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) *The Beary Family (Shorts) (Heard once in "Charlie's Golf Classic".) *Big Game Haunt (1968) (Short) *DC Super Hero Girls *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (1967-1969 shorts produced by Warner Bros. Animation) *Morris Goes to School (1989) (Short) *Nick Jr. UK - The Clapping Song (2002) (Shorts) *Popeye Cartoons (heard in Larry Harmon-produced shorts, and heard once in "Take it Easel" and "When There's a Will".) *Sugar and Spies (1966) (Shorts) *Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) *Untitled Cooking Mama Movie (Shorts) *Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) (Short) *Woody Woodpecker Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "Shanghai Woody".) Home Videos *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) *Animal Alphabet (1998) (Videos) *Animals Around Me (2010) (Videos) *Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) *Baby Einstein: Baby Galileo (2003) (Videos) *Baby Neptune (2003) (Videos) (Heard once when the beach ball hits on the duck's head in the scene before the opening credits and heard once when the frog puppet wearing a snorkel pops out before the ending credits.) *Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) *Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) *Baby's Favorite Places (2006) (Videos) (Heard once when the frog jumps off the lily pad.) *Barney - It's Time for Counting (1998) (Videos) *Barney Songs from the Park (2002) (Videos) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) *Elmo's World - Babies, Dogs & More! (2000) (Videos) *Elmo's World: Wild Wild West (2001) (Videos) *Elmo's World: Happy Holidays (2002) (Videos) *Elmo's World: Springtime Fun (2002) *Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise! (2005) *Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo (2002) *Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time (2004) *Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! Hands, Ears and Feet (2004) *Fabulous Wetlands with Bill Nye The Science Guy (1989) (Videos) *Kidsongs (Heard sometimes and once in a Vaporwave/monster/low pitch in "Ride The Roller Coaster" and "Very Silly Songs".) *Look Mom! I Have Good Manners (2004) (Videos) *My First Signs (2007) (Videos) *Neptune's Oceans (2011) (Videos) *The Parables of Peter Rabbit *Signing Time: Everyday Signs (2002) (Videos) *Sing Yourself Silier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) *The Wiggles - The Wiggly Big Show (1999) (Videos) (heard once) *The Wiggles - Space Dancing (2003) (Videos) (heard once) *Wild Animals Safari (2010) (Videos) *World Animal Adventure (2009) (Videos) *What's the Name of That Song? (2004) (Videos) DVD Menus *About a Boy (2002) (DVD Menus) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) (DVD Menus) *There's Something About Mary (1998) (DVD Menus) Video Games Arcade: *Biomechanical Toy *Dragon's Lair *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes PC: *Arthur’s Preschool: Arthur’s Afternoon Adventure *Candy Land *Fisher Price Sing Alongs: Barnyard Rhythm and Moos *Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove *Gus Goes to Cyberstone Park *How Many Bugs in a Box? (1995) *Infiltrating The Airship *JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) *JumpStart 1st Grade Math *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (video game) *Just Me and My Mom (1996) *Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug *Little Critter and the Great Race *Living Books: Arthur's Birthday *Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure *Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race *Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight *Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark *Living Books: The Cat in the Hat *Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC *Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham (Sometimes heard in a higher pitch.) *Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House *Living Books: Sheila Rae the Brave (Heard once in a quadruple high pitch.) *Living Books: Stellaluna *Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker *SimCopter *The Neverhood *The Smelly Mystery: Starring Little Monster Private Eye DVD: *Nick Scene It: The DVD Game PlayStation: *Sheep Raider PlayStation 2: *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *PaRappa the Rapper 2 *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) PlayStation 3: *Hamsterball Playstation 4: *Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled PlayStation Portable: *Mega Man: Powered Up (Low Pitched) Sega Genesis: *Bonkers (Video Game) SNES: *Hanna Barbera's Turbo Toons Nintendo 64: *Paper Mario (Heard once in a normal pitch when the bridge at Goomba King's castle unfolds, and in a low pitch whenever Mario breaks a wooden panel or crate.) Game Boy Advance: *Mario vs. Donkey Kong *Tom and Jerry: Infurnal Escape GameCube: *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Wii: *Press Your Luck: 2010 Edition *Super Paper Mario (Used whenever a large, yellow block is broken; also sampled in the game's soundtrack.) 3DS: *Miitopia (Heard once when the two Miis activate trouble on top of a random monster and going into a fight, and one gets beaten out.) Sega Dreamcast: *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Xbox *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) (Video Game) (Heard in "Hook, Line & Cheddar".) Commercials Australia: *Target (early 90's) *Tip Top Swirls (2005) USA: *Baby Bottle Pop Lollipop - Maximum Silliness (2017) *Disneyland Commercial: Mickey's Toontown (1993) *Furby Baby (1999) *Hershey’s – Amazin’ Straws (1995) *Hunny B's Cereal Commercial *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini Land Mayhem *Paper Boy NES (1986) Logos *Klasky Csupo Inc. (1998-2012) (Logos) *Nick Jr. Productions (1999-2009) (Logos) *YTV Logo (1993-1996) Previews *KidVision VHS Preview (1995) Promos *ABC Family: Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas (2015) (Promos) *Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) *Disney Channel Promos (1983) *Elmo's World Promos *Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) *Nick Jr. Intro (February-October 2004) *Nick Jr Promo: Play Along *Nickelodeon - Why Is Nickelodeon The Only Network For? (1992) (Promos) *Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) *Rudolph's Shiny New Year Promos *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century 2000 Promo Bumpers *Boomerang Bumpers : Push Puppets *Disney Channel Bumpers: Donald Duck (1983) *MTV ID - Sammie Buys It *Nickelodeon ID - Earth *Nick Jr. ID - Parade Floats *Nick Jr. ID - Toaster *Noggin ID - Brain Food *Noggin ID - Evolution Trailers *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) (Trailers) *Barney's Great Adventure (1998) (Trailers) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Trailers) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Trailers) *DVD Video Movie Magic & More (2003-2006) (Trailer) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates | Official Trailer | Disney Junior *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (Trailers) *Open Season 3 (2011) (Trailers) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (Trailers) *UglyDolls (2019) (Trailers) TV Spots *The Tigger Movie (2000) (TV Spots) Policy Trailers *Cinemark: Front Row Joe (1988-1997) (Policy Trailers) (Heard once in "Front Row Joe Meet Popcorn Penny".) Other Media *Disney's Christmas All-Time Favorites (Heard in "The Twelve Days Of Christmas" song.) *Disney Discovery Series *Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) *Kidsongs (Heard/Heard low pitched in "Ride the Roller Coaster"-"Very Silly Songs" (1990)) *Mattel's Sesame Street & Elmo's World: Rock with Elmo! Boombox (2004) Music Videos *Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (2011) *Weird Al Yankovic - Fat (1988) Music *Pop Will Eat Itself - The Fuses Have Been Lit (1989) *The Prodigy - Out of Space (1992) *Skrillex - Doompy Poomp (2014) *Soreike! Anpanman - Do Re Mi Fa Anpanman (2006) (Heard once in a low volume.) *World's End Girlfiend - Seventh Shortcut Honey (2000) Miscellaneous *Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) Websites *Starfall.com (2002-present) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Blue's Clues Season 3 Episode 4 - Movie Cartoon Sounds (2014) (GoAnimate Version) *Dave and Ava Nursery Rhymes (Heard in a trailer for the "Farm Animals by Dave and Ava" app and the "Dave and Ava Learn and Play" app.) *Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series *Dora No More *Gotham Girls *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: An Angry Day for Ami *If Networks Were Real *Lars the Cat (used one in "Going Golf".) *The Nostalgia Critic *Pencilmation *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz (Heard several times in "All Credit Goes To The Webkinz!".) *WhitneyGoLucky (Used for character takes. First used in "The Craziest Slumber Party Ever".) Web Originals *RWBY Chibi Anime *DiC Sailor Moon *Dirty Pair: Project Eden *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dr. Slump *Hajime no Ippo (High Pitched) *Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger (High Pitched) *Initial D: First Stage *Gabriel DropOut *Gonna Be The Twintail! *KanColle: Kantai Collection (Used every time when Shimakaze jumps.) *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) *One Piece *PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation *Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (1987) (Heard thrice whenever Mari tries to swim when the swimming pool is empty.) *Soreike! Anpanman (Heard once in the song "Do Re Mi Fa Anpanman".) *Super Gals! *Toradora! *Yuru Yuri Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects